Ball joints are commonly used in numerous vehicle applications, such as stabilizer bar links, suspension control arms, tie rod ends, etc. These ball joints are typically positioned underneath the vehicle and exposed to the elements such that they are subject to seal failure and leakage.
Ball joints used in vehicles require oscillation and rotation between the parts they connect. This motion requires the use of an elastomeric seal between the ball joint stud and socket. Water leakage around elastomeric ball joint boots and into suspension stabilizer bar ball joints, or other ball joints, can cause corrosion of the ball, failure of the ball joint, and other problems. Under current tests or service procedures, water leakage can only be detected after the fact by a time-consuming and destruction tear-down of the ball joint. This destructive tear-down of the ball joint is obviously undesirable, particularly when the ball joint has not failed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for determining ball joint leakage in a manner which does not require tear-down of the ball joint.